clarence_testfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Clarence Wendel
|soorten=Menselijk |beroep=Student |familie=Marie (moeder) Dilliss (grootmoeder) Seymour (grootvader) |vrienden=Jef Sumo Ted Perry |vijanden=Benny (vele malen) |eerste_verschijning=Pilot |laatste_verschijning=Overal Behalve bij Sumo |stem_in_het_engels=Skyler Page (afleveringen 1-32, 35-36) Spencer Rothbell |nederlandse_stem=Hein Gerrits }} Clarence Wendel is de protagonist van de Clarence-serie. Verschijning Clarence is een mollig jongetje. Hij heeft een roze huid, dikke wangen, een varkensneus en blond haar. Zijn gebruikelijke kleding is een neongroen overhemd met paarse mouwen, blauwe korte broek en marineblauwe schoenen. Haar bruiningslijnen zijn lichter. Persoonlijkheid Het andere perspectief van Clarence kan van elke, zelfs alledaagse omstandigheid de beste dag ooit maken. Hij hecht meer waarde aan zijn vrienden dan aan goud. Clarence houdt van alles, want voor Clarence is alles ongelooflijk. Ondanks dat alles, is het niet erg briljant. Zijn optimisme heeft hem vaak voor de gek gehouden. Verschijningen * Pilot Seizoen 1 * Pret-kerker-perikelen * Vet coole dag met een meisje * Tovergeldbezem * Verloren in de supermarkt * De miljoenen van Clarence * Clarence krijgt een vriendinnetje * Jef's nieuwe speeltje * Het etentje * Toeter * Dollarjacht * Dierentuin * Uit de veren * De man in huis * Blubberogen * Droomboot * Slaapfeestje * Ranger Clarence * Doorsnee Jef * Hagedissendag-middag * Vergeten * Buurtgrill * Benny's slaapfeestje * Net effe te ranzig * Eerste Kennismaking * Patiënten * Basisschool De Ruige Ruiters * Wie niet waagt, wie niet wint * Ziekenbezoek * Jeff wint * Geschorst * Schildpadhoeden * Aanvliegen * Goudvisgekkigheid * Spookhond * Hondsberoerd * Stofmaatjes * Tornado Dilliss * Hoefslag * Nablijven * Haarence * Minivriendje * Chalmers Santiago * Vermoeide jongens * Waterpark * Waar de wilde Teds struinen * Brien Ho * Het grote Pietje Pizza-probleem * Het is uit * Als je droomt * Balance * Spoekie boe Seizoen 2 * The Interrogation * De Verloren Speeltuin * Bird Boy Man * Vrijheid cactus * Plane Excited * Ontsnapping van Voorbij de Cosmos * Middeleeuws festival * De Tijdbandiet * School op Zaterdag * Aanval op het Alien Feest * Field Trippin' * Ice Cream Hunt * De Bedrijvenman * Stronkbroertjes * Een verhaaltje met een staartje * Clarence Wendel en het oog van Coogan * Voorproefje * Spelprogramma * Skater Sumo * Het Geheimzinnige Meisje * De Invaller * Klaslokaal * Verveellance * Het Geheim van Jef * Ruimterace * Plant Papa's * Bucky en de Huil * Wormenbak * Clarence en Sumo's rextreme avontuur * Verjaardag * De Levensboom * Capture the Flag * Klara * Victochtje * De Rugzak van Belson * Motel * Vrolijk Gapmis * Pizza Held Seizoen 3 * Sumo gaat naar het westen * Valentijd * Stem op Clarence * Rockshow * De onzichtbare Clarence * Jef Wendel * Dassen en Bunkers * Domoor en McSchroeflos * Bye Bye Baker * Vloedbroeders * Zotte zwembad zomer * De grote wedstrijd * De kinderen van de vloekdoos * Karate mama * Clarence is dol op Roetjsie * De lokale omroep * Chad and the Marathon * Agent Mekker * Gilben is anders * Coole Clarence * Wacht maar even in de auto * Vermiste kat * Grote Problemen in Klein Abberdaal * Weddensdag * De ruil * A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge * Tedsgiving * Een Hoofd vol Sumo * Dierendag * De tunnel * De Talentenjacht * Bestuurbare Wagen * Clarence de Hondenkoning * Trampoline * Clarence the Movie * Belson Krijgt een Vriendinnetje * HersenTV * Etiquette Clarence * Videotheek * Overal Behalve bij Sumo Korte afleveringen * Beauford T. Pusser * Perry is aan de bal * Grote jongen * Strandplezier * De Benny aanraking * Scheidingsangst * Bonen * Plakkerige Clarence * Claw Machine * Birding with Guyler * Rainy Day * Doodle Battle * Clarencio Magnifico * Lonely Lonnie Strips en Boeken * Clarence - Uitgave 1 * Clarence - Uitgave 2 * Clarence - Uitgave 3 * Clarence - Uitgave 4 * Clarence - Quest 1 * Clarence: Chicken Phantom * Clarence: Getting Gilben * Clarence: Rest Stops * Clarence: Mad Libs * Dear Future Me Clarence * The Clarence Book of Friends and Other People He Likes * The Clarence Uh-Oh-Eek-Oops-Yikes Book * The Clarence Summer Activity Book * The Clarence Field Guide to Animals Spelletjes * Clarence en het perfecte cadeau * Clarence's Amazing Day Out * Awesomest Battle in History * Arm Shirt Juggle * Lizard Day Hunt * Scared Silly * Market Madness * Reckless Ramps * Zookeeper Caper * Clarence Time Wizard Relaties met andere personages * Jef Randell - Jeff is Clarence's tweede beste vriendin. Ze vinden het allebei leuk om samen plezier te hebben. Hoewel Jeff soms nerveus is en twijfelt aan wat Clarence doet, raakt hij uiteindelijk gewend aan wat hij doet en begint hij ervan te genieten, en Clarence is altijd goed in het laten zien hoe hij het moet doen. Jeff maakt zich meestal zorgen als Clarence in de problemen komt en doet zijn best om hem uit de buurt te houden van een onaangename situatie. * Ryan Sumouski - Sumo is de beste vriend van Clarence. De twee vinden het leuk om samen veel leuke en grappige dingen te doen. Sumo kan ook een slechte invloed op hem hebben en zal hen altijd in de problemen brengen, maar als Sumo en Clarence samenwerken, kunnen ze uit elke moeilijke situatie komen waar ze in terecht kunnen komen. Trivia * Skyler Page bevestigde dat Clarence een versie van zichzelf moest zijn toen hij een kind was. * Hij heeft een sterrenklassering, zoals te zien in "De miljoenen van Clarence", nadat Juf Bakker haar tweede plaats had behaald. * Volgens Clarence is alles ongelofelijk, zoals je hoort in "Dierentuin". * Het is niet bekend waarom Clarence slechts twee voortanden heeft, terwijl er zich hieronder meer voortanden bevinden. Dit was opmerkelijk in "Vergeten". * In "Patiënten" is te zien dat Clarence's achternaam Wendel is. * Meerdere keren in de serie lijken hun ogen veel kleiner dan ze van nature zijn. * Hij werd ongeveer drie keer gearresteerd, voor het eerst sinds "Detention". * Clarence's naam verschijnt op Steven Universe en Ome Opa Crossover "Ome Opa", alleen voor de naam van de serie en ook voor het personage. ** Maar later had het personage samen met Jef, Sumo en Benny hun enige crossover in de korte film "Grampies" van Ome Opa. * Hoewel hij geen oren lijkt te hebben, legde hij zijn vinger op zijn oor in "Het es uit". * De bruiningslijnen in Clarence lijken erg op die van Steven Universe's Greg. ** In "Verjaardag" is te zien dat hij met hen geboren is toen hij zijn vrienden foto's van hem als baby liet zien. In werkelijkheid kan men echter niet geboren worden met bruiningslijnen, dus dit wordt als onnauwkeurig beschouwd. * In "Verjaardag" onthult hij dat zijn favoriete kleur bruin is. * In "Het Geheim van Jef" onthulde hij dat hij een uitslag op zijn rug had die leek op de staat Texas. Dit was echter niet altijd het geval in vorige afleveringen, toen hij geen shirt had. Galerij Categorie:Personages Categorie:Hoofdpersonages Categorie:Mannelijke personages Categorie:Kinderen